Happy confessions
by doc boy
Summary: After telling her how he feels Sakura is trying to sort her feelings out and seeks the help of a close friend on the way to doing it


Happy confessions

I do not own card captor Sakura

She sat there by her desk deep in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night.

After finally defeating Eriol and transforming the last cards Shoran said something she'll never forget

"I… I… I like you Sakura"

She was shocked. She didn't know he felt that way. She knew she liked him and cared about him a friend but thinking of him as a love interest was different. She sat there, staring into thin air trying to sort her feelings so she didn't notice her friend coming in

"Morning Sakura Chan"

She didn't respond.

Tomoyo waved her hand in front of her eyes and yet she still didn't respond

"Sakura Chan?" she called again

"Sakura Chan?"

This time she came back to reality

"Oh. Tomoyo Chan. Morning" she said and returned back to her thoughts. It was then that and her potential love interest walked in

"Oh. Good morning Li Kun" said the girl and Sakura gasped. The boy sat behind her and she stirred uncomfortably

"Um… morning…"

"M…morning…" she muttered and lowered her head sadly. Tomoyo looked at them sadly and sighed…

Later that day they went to Eriol's house to sort things out. He explained everything. What he was doing and he why he was doing it. When he said that something he didn't expect would happen, happened the two kids blushed. Sakura thought she knew what Eriol was talking about and so did Li. They left his house in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say. They parted in the crossroads. Li went to his house and the two girls walked home alone.

"Are you alright Sakura Chan?" asked Tomoyo worriedly

She sighed heavily

"I don't know what to do Tomoyo. Last night after we defeated Eriol Shoran Kun said he loves me. I don't know how to respond to that" said Sakura sadly and lowered her head and stopped walking

"Sakura Chan, how do you feel about Li?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I feel like there's a deep feeling of bond and connection between us. I appreciate him a lot and I enjoy being in his company. Whenever I'm sad he knows how to cheer me up and he knows how to make me happy. I used to think I like Yukito San but with Shoran Kun it's different. I feel it's something more deep. Something I treasure the most and…" said Sakura Chan and sighed. Tomoyo looked at her sympathetically

"Sakura Chan, I think you love him too…"

"You think so?" said the girl and looked at her. She nodded

"I do. I kinda envy you Sakura Chan. I wish I could have someone I could have such feelings for…"

Sakura smiled shyly

"Thank you Tomoyo Chan…" she said and her friend smiled

"You're welcome Sakura Chan. I was glad I was able to help"

"Yeah… now I need to tell him. But how?"

"You need to wait for the right moment. Set up the right atmosphere and tell him how you feel…"

"Right" said the girl and they walked the rest of road silently.

That night Sakura Chan had trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned in bed trying to fall asleep. When she did, she dreamed about telling Shoran Kun how she felt about him and him saying she loves him back. They were about to kiss as their faces blushed like mad. They made contact and Sakura could feel herself levitate from the ground. When she woke up she sighed sadly

"It was just a dream…" she said and sat up

"I have to tell him…" she said and moved her feet to the side of the bed. She got dressed and went to brush her teeth. She looked at her watch and saw it was ten in the morning. She picked up her cellphone and dialed Shoran's number. She listened to the beeping tone as she waited for him to wake up

"Hello?"

"Erm… hi Shoran Kun"

She could hear him stir

"Hi"

"Listen. Do you want to meet up at the park? I need to talk to you"

Short silence

"Sure. I'll see you there in half an hour"

"Right" said the girl and hung up. She could feel her face turn red as she thought about the situation that was about to unfold. She went downstairs to have a quick breakfast and then headed out. She walked towards the part and sat down on the bench and looked at the floor, her cheeks turning a pink shade of red. She then heard footsteps and felt someone sit down beside her

"Hi…" he said

"Hi…" she replied refusing to look at him still blushing. Finally she spoke

"Listen, Shoran Kun… I've been thinking a lot about what happened the other day and uh…" she paused and sighed. She opened her mouth to speak again

"When I first met you I was afraid of you but slowly we became friends. After a while we became good friends and then best friends. When you told me that night how you felt I was shocked and I didn't know how to respond. But after thinking about it for a while I realized how I felt…" she said and raised her head to look at him

"The truth is I love you Shoran Kun… I really do. You're the one I love the most…" she said and tried not look at him

"I love you too… Sakura…" she smiled and returned to look at him. He was smiling too. They embraced warmly wanting to enjoy the moment. They sat there on the bench hugging each other for a while and then separated and gazed at each other's eyes. Sakura was reminded of her dream last night and thought of making it come true. Without realizing it, their faces moved closer and closer to each other until they made that blissful contact. It was a soft kiss but a tender one. They didn't want to let go but they knew they had to. They rested their heads in on each other and smiled as they beamed into each other's eyes in silence

"I'm glad you feel the same way Sakura…" said the boy

"Me too Sharon Kun… me too…" she said and laced her hand into his as they continued to peer into each other's eyes…

The end…

Well that was a cute nice one. I hope you like it.

Peace out


End file.
